


Aziraphale and Crowley go to the Vagina Monologues

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Aziraphale and Crowley go to the Vagina Monologues

Every time Aziraphale twitched, Crowley sniggered.

"It's just a _word_ ," he said, feeling a warm happy glow at the look the angel gave him.

"I really don't see why they need to speak Anglo-Saxon in this day and age," Aziraphale said with dignity.

"I'd have thought you liked a bit of Anglo-Saxon," Crowley said. "Anyway, I'd have thought you'd approve of girls standing up and speaking out on behalf of their, er, _selves_."

"It's just when you said you wanted to see something _modern_ ," Aziraphale said, "I was hoping for _Puppetry of the Penis_."

Crowley twitched. Aziraphale smiled beatifically.


End file.
